


Detroit: Become Human

by Fire_Foxxy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Androids, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Ending, Battle for Detroit (Detroit: Become Human), Battle for Detroit Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Bigotry & Prejudice, Bittersweet Ending, CYOA, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Choices, Choose Your Own Adventure, Conflict, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Death, Death Threats, Detectives, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Fights, Freedom, Happy Ending, Heavy Drinking, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, Internal Conflict, Investigations, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mystery, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Possible Character Death, Post-Battle for Detroit (Detroit: Become Human), Reader-Interactive, Recreational Drug Use, Revolution, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Technology, Threats of Violence, Unhappy Ending, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Foxxy/pseuds/Fire_Foxxy
Summary: Take control of three androids in their quest to discover who they really are.『Detroit: Become Human translated to text』





	1. Main Menu

**Detroit:** Become Human

"Hello! Welcome to the DETROIT experience. I'm an android and I'll be your hostess."

"Before we begin, I must tell you a few things."

"This isn't like any other story you've seen before. Here, you make your own choices and take your own risks, but please remember, that with every choice there is a consequence."

"This experience is extremely personal, so remember, there is no right or wrong. This is YOUR story."

"Remember: you decide the fate of your characters. All of them can die. So... be careful."

"For the best experience, do not use the chapter index, only use the links available in each chapter."

"Ah! One more thing! My creator recommends that you go through this story, at least once, without going back, no matter what happens. But anyway... this is still your story."

"You are now ready to begin DETROIT."

"Remember: this is not just a story. This is our future."

[Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37521089)

[Info](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37350941)


	2. Info

\- This story is Detroit: Become Human in written form, don't expect to find something else

\- I'll stick to the actual game as much as possible, however, due to the complexity of the story and number of branching possibilities, some scenes and chapters will undoubtedly have to change so I can keep moving forward without spending one year writing them

\- I love and respect the game, and if new scenes have to be added and some of them removed, I will try to remain loyal to the story whenever possible

\- New scenes will probably (most likely) be added, so those who have played the game will be able to experience something new as well as making this story more unpredictable. I won't simply throw something original in this story and that's it, if and when this happens, it will be as high quality as possible so I respect the game and what it represents

\- This is literally one of the most difficult things you could ever decide to write, so please take it easy if your route takes ages to be updated

\- Updates will most likely be slow, but they'll happen eventually

[Main Menu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/36883344)


	3. Chapter 1: The Hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [OST]  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8cJt3vmAuA
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AjNEE1UVgE

『Date

 **AUG 15TH,** 2038』

『Time

 **PM 11:17:** 07』

Connor rolled a coin between his fingers rapidly and threw it from one hand to the other, quietly waiting for the elevator to reach its destination: Floor 70. He played with the coin quietly, nonchalant, but deeply anxious in reality, or as anxious as someone like him could be.

「 _Floor 67_ 」

Earlier that evening, the Detroit Police Department received multiple calls from a woman, who was already in a state of deep shock and despair, named Caroline Phillips. She had stated that her android made her daughter hostage after murdering her husband in cold blood. It took the police no longer than ten seconds to send an officer to her address and it barely took him two minutes to be there, ready to do whatever needed to save the girl. Unfortunately enough, officer Antony Deckart was shot and killed instantly. By the time the SWAT team got there, the android was already threatening to jump off of the roof, taking the girl's life with it.

「 _Floor 70_ 」

Connor tossed the coin to his other hand and grasped it perfectly with his fingers, putting it away in his pocket. He adjusts his tie slightly and by the time the elevator's doors opened, he was ready.

"Negotiator on site." A member of the SWAT squad announces on his communicator. "Repeat, negotiator on site."

[Get off the elevator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37521236)

 


	4. Get off the lift

Connor steps inside the apartment rapidly, changing his focus from his 'anxiousness' to properly deal with the situation in hand; all that mattered was saving that child's life, everything else was none of his concern.

His eyes explored the environment quickly, analysing the scene carefully. Things seemed already completely out of place, pillows scattered around for no reason, portraits shattered on the ground, shoes upside down, broken vases and sharp glass shards all over the place.

[Analyze portrait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37521407)

[Analyze fish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37521755)

[Find Captain Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37522529)


	5. Analyze portrait

Connor approaches the wooden sideboard calmly and picks up a portrait that was turned upside down, carefully looking at it.

「 **PHILLIPS,** Caroline

Born: 05/23/2001

Lives: 1554 Park Av. Detroit」

「 **PHILLIPS,** John

Born: 10/11/1999

Lives: 1554 Park Av. Detroit」

「 **PHILLIPS,** Emma

Born: 09/02/2028

Lives: 1554 Park Av. Detroit」

[Put back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37521800)


	6. Analyze fish

Connor walks forward calmly, analysing the environment around him and trying to find something that might help him accomplish his task successfully. He avoids the glass shards whenever he can, even though he wouldn't be able to feel anything if he actually stepped on them.

As he looks around, he finds his eyes to be completely frozen after noticing a fish, writhing in agony, away from the aquarium; away from the water. He approaches the animal calmly, kneeling down and grabbing it to have a look at it.

 _「_ _**DWARF GOURAMI** _

Trichogaster Lalius

Origin: Ganges Delta, India」

"No, stop... I... I... I can't leave her." he hears a feminine voice echoing through the corridor. 

[Save](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37521971)

[Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37522076)

 


	7. Put back

Connor carefully places the portrait on the exact spot it was and moves away from the sideboard quietly.

[Analyze fish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37522223)

[Find Captain Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37522529)


	8. Save

**「** _ **Software Instability**_ **」**

Connor stands back up and look at the fish he was holding once more. He mentions a brief smile - for a reason he didn't know. - but quickly refuses the gesture. He leads his hand inside the aquarium avoiding the broken, sharp glass, and drops the fish carefully inside the water again. It takes a few seconds before the little thing actually realizes what is happening, but as soon as it feels the revigorating water, it swims away like nothing happened.

Connor takes a brief moment to actually observe the fish's reaction as he swiftly swims and hides behind a coral in the aquarium.

[Analyze portrait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37522127)

[Find Captain Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37522529)


	9. Leave

Connor raises an eyebrow quickly,  _intrigued,_ but realises shortly after that interacting with that fish - or interacting with  _anything_ else. - was completely irrelevant. He puts the animal back on the floor and stands up quietly, looking around once more and stepping away from the broken aquarium.

[Analyze portrait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37522127)

[Find Captain Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37522529)


	10. Analyze Portrait

Connor approaches the wooden sideboard calmly and picks up a portrait that was turned upside down, carefully looking at it.

「 **PHILLIPS,** Caroline

Born: 05/23/2001

Lives: 1554 Park Av. Detroit」

「 **PHILLIPS,** John

Born: 10/11/1999

Lives: 1554 Park Av. Detroit」

「 **PHILLIPS,** Emma

Born: 09/02/2028

Lives: 1554 Park Av. Detroit」

"No, stop... I... I... I can't leave her." he hears a feminine voice echoing through the corridor. 

[Put back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37522139#workskin)


	11. Put back

Connor carefully places the portrait on the exact spot it was and moves away from the sideboard quietly.

[Find Captain Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37522529)


	12. Analyze fish

Connor walks forward calmly, analysing the environment around him and trying to find something that might help him accomplish his task successfully. He avoids the glass shards whenever he can, even though he wouldn't be able to feel anything if he actually stepped on them.

As he looks around, he finds his eyes to be completely frozen after noticing a fish, writhing in agony, away from the aquarium; away from the water. He approaches the animal calmly, kneeling down and grabbing it to have a look at it.

 _「_   _ **DWARF GOURAMI**_

Trichogaster Lalius

Origin: Ganges Delta, India」

"No, stop... I... I... I can't leave her." he hears a feminine voice echoing through the corridor. 

[Save](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37522250)

[Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37522271)


	13. Save

**「** _ **Software Instability**_   **」**

Connor stands back up and look at the fish he was holding once more. He mentions a brief smile - for a reason he didn't know. - but quickly refuses the gesture. He leads his hand inside the aquarium avoiding the broken, sharp glass, and drops the fish carefully inside the water again. It takes a few seconds before the little thing actually realises what is happening, but as soon as it feels the revigorating water, it swims away like nothing happened.

Connor takes a brief moment to actually observe the fish's reaction and for some reason he senses  _something_ telling him that what he had just done was correct.

[Find Captain Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37522529)


	14. Leave

Connor raises an eyebrow quickly,  _intrigued,_ but realises shortly after that interacting with that fish - or interacting with  _anything_ else. - was completely irrelevant. He puts the animal back on the floor and stands up quietly, looking around once more and stepping away from the broken aquarium.

[Find Captain Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37522529)


	15. Find Captain Allen

Connor decided to keep going, getting distracted with every little thing around him was easy, but that wasn't what he was doing there; he had a mission to accomplish, and it didn't involve fidgeting around with things. He walks towards the corridor from which he can hear someone approaching him rapidly.

As he was just ready to turn around and look for Captain Allen, he meets a SWAT agent holding accompanied by Caroline Phillips, the woman that had called the police earlier, mother of the girl that was being made hostage at that very moment. Caroline looks at Connor and gasps, desperate, lunging towards him and grabbing his arms in a panicked attempt of remaining calm.

"Oh, oh please, please, you gotta save my little girl..." she backs away slowly, finally being able to look properly at the... 'thing'... in front of her. "Wait... you're sending an android?"

"Alright, ma'am." the agent grabs her arm and pulls her away from Connor, that looks back at the woman, slightly 'confused'. "We need to go."

"You can't...you can't do that!" she says, desperate.  "You W- Why aren't you sending a real person? Don't let that thing near her! Keep that thing away from my daughter! KEEP IT AWAY!" she yells from inside the lift.

Connor adjusts his tie once more and proceeds quietly, as if nothing happened. As he moves forward and effectively finds himself inside the crime scene, he finds dozens of SWAT agents scattered around, ready to shoot when given the order. Most of them are hiding behind something to protect themselves, mainly because they can still hear random, yet occasional gunshots _coming from the android_ , Connor presumed.

[Consult objective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37522619)


	16. Consult objective

Connor paused for a brief moment, looking around and gathering a bit of information before actually checking if he had been given new orders.

「Mission:

Find **Captain Allen** 」

"Why are we wasting time sending an android to negotiate?!" Connor heard a man yelling from the distance, in the room in front of him. It was who he was looking for.

[Meet Captain Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37522907)


	17. Meet Captain Allen

Connor walked towards the man slowly, looking at his surroundings and capturing every detail he could in a short amount of time. 

"That piece of crap could jump from the rooftop any second." Allen pauses for a brief moment to hear what his superiors had to say. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! My men are ready to step in... just give the order!" they hang the call up before Allen could even try to protest for another second. "Fuck! I don't believe this..."

He puts the radio back on its place and bends forward to look at his assistant's computer. He was typing incredibly fast and without faltering, Connor noticed from afar that the man was controlling the cameras on the roof to allow Allen to think about the best approach.

Connor approached them quietly, stepping into the dark room and announcing his arrival:

"Captain Allen?" Connor said, noticing the captain looked back at him quietly. "My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife."

Allen sighed briefly and pointed at the computer screen, impatient:

"It's firing at everything that moves, it already shot down two of my men..." he stated coldly. "We could easily get it, but they're on the edge of the balcony. It it falls, she falls."

[Deviant's name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37832771)

[Deviant's behaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37832816)

[Emotional shock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37832861)

[Deactivation code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37832915)

 

 


	18. Deviant's name

"Do you know its name?" Connor asked.

"I haven't got a clue." Allen grumbled. "Does it matter?"

"I need information to determine the best approach." 

Allen kept silent, forcing Connor to try and ask something he actually knew the answer for.

[Deviant's behaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37834577)

[Emotional shock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37834634)

[Deactivation code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37834670)


	19. Deviant's behaviour

"Do you know if it's been behaving strangely before this?" Connor asked.

"I haven't got a clue." Allen grumbled. "Does it matter?"

"I need information to determine the best approach." 

Allen kept silent, forcing Connor to try and ask something he actually knew the answer for.

[Deviant's name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37834532)

[Emotional shock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37834634)

[Deactivation code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37834670)

 


	20. Emotional Shock

"Has it experienced an emotional shock recently?" Connor asked.

"I haven't got a clue." Allen grumbled. "Does it matter?"

"I need information to determine the best approach." 

Allen kept silent, forcing Connor to try and ask something he actually knew the answer for.

[Deviant's name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37834532)

[Deviant's behaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37834577)

[Deactivation code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37834670)


	21. Deactivation Code

"Have you tried its deactivation code?" Connor asked.

"It's the first thing we tried." Allen grumbled. 

Allen sighed heavily and tried his best to avoid being agressive towards the android that was supposed to help him. Sensing his hostily, Connor decided it was better to move on and ask something else.

[Deviant's name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37834532)

[Deviant's behaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37834577)

[Emotional shock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37834634)


	22. Deviant's name

"Do you know its name?" Connor asked.

Allen looked at the computer screen quietly and bit his lip before sighing deeply and turning around to look at the android before him.

"Listen, saving that kid is all that matters." he growled. "So either you deal with this fucking android now, or I'll take care of it."

Connor and Allen looked at each other for brief seconds, before the Captain left the room and walked away carelessly.

_**『**  Probability of success - 48% **』**_

**「Every second counts」**

Connor watched him leaving but remained silent. The situation was clearly far more complicated than he had expected and none of the people there knew what to do; it didn't make his job any easier. Investigating the whole appartment was the best idea, the chances were he would be able to find out evidence and understand what happened before all of that, and who or what was the responsible for the android's deviancy. However, investigating every room and every corner would certainly be a lot more time consuming than he could afford, how much time left did he have before the deviant did something stupid? Connor didn't have the answer to that one crucial question.

 **「Understand** what  **happened」**

 **「** Save  **hostage** at all  **costs」**

[Analyze gun case](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37834979)


	23. Deviant's behaviour

"Do you know if it's been behaving strangely before this?" Connor asked.

Allen looked at the computer screen quietly and bit his lip before sighing deeply and turning around to look at the android before him.

"Listen, saving that kid is all that matters." he growled. "So either you deal with this fucking android now, or I'll take care of it."

Connor and Allen looked at each other for brief seconds, before the Captain left the room and walked away carelessly.

_**『**  Probability of success - 48% **』**_

**「Every second counts」**

Connor watched him leaving but remained silent. The situation was clearly far more complicated than he had expected and none of the people there knew what to do; it didn't make his job any easier. Investigating the whole appartment was the best idea, the chances were he would be able to find out evidence and understand what happened before all of that, and who or what was the responsible for the android's deviancy. However, investigating every room and every corner would certainly be a lot more time consuming than he could afford, how much time left did he have before the deviant did something stupid? Connor didn't have the answer to that one crucial question.

 **「Understand** what  **happened」**

 **「** Save  **hostage** at all  **costs」**

[Analyze gun case](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37834979)

 


	24. Emotional shock

"Has it experienced an emotional shock recently?" Connor asked.

Allen looked at the computer screen quietly and bit his lip before sighing deeply and turning around to look at the android before him.

"Listen, saving that kid is all that matters." he growled. "So either you deal with this fucking android now, or I'll take care of it."

Connor and Allen looked at each other for brief seconds, before the Captain left the room and walked away carelessly.

_**『**  Probability of success - 48% **』**_

**「Every second counts」**

Connor watched him leaving but remained silent. The situation was clearly far more complicated than he had expected and none of the people there knew what to do; it didn't make his job any easier. Investigating the whole appartment was the best idea, the chances were he would be able to find out evidence and understand what happened before all of that, and who or what was the responsible for the android's deviancy. However, investigating every room and every corner would certainly be a lot more time consuming than he could afford, how much time left did he have before the deviant did something stupid? Connor didn't have the answer to that one crucial question.

 **「Understand** what  **happened」**

 **「** Save  **hostage** at all  **costs」**

[Analyze gun case](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37834979)


	25. Deactivation code

"Have you tried its deactivation code?" Connor asked.

Allen looked at the computer screen quietly and bit his lip before sighing deeply and turning around to look at the android before him.

"Listen, saving that kid is all that matters." he growled. "So either you deal with this fucking android now, or I'll take care of it."

Connor and Allen looked at each other for brief seconds, before the Captain left the room and walked away carelessly.

_**『**  Probability of success - 48% **』**_

**「Every second counts」**

Connor watched him leaving but remained silent. The situation was clearly far more complicated than he had expected and none of the people there knew what to do; it didn't make his job any easier. Investigating the whole appartment was the best idea, the chances were he would be able to find out evidence and understand what happened before all of that, and who or what was the responsible for the android's deviancy. However, investigating every room and every corner would certainly be a lot more time consuming than he could afford, how much time left did he have before the deviant did something stupid? Connor didn't have the answer to that one crucial question.

 **「Understand** what  **happened」**

 **「** Save  **hostage** at all  **costs」**

[Analyze gun case](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37834979)


	26. Analyse gun case

Connor noticed there was an empty case laying on the ground and it was more than obvious that a gun had been in there. He approached it calmly and crouched, one of his knees pressed against the ground as he reached out for the object.

**0/2 clues to analyze**

[Missing gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37835093)

[Ammunition pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37835186)


	27. Missing gun

**「MS853 Black Hawk**

Capacity: 17 round (.355)

Overall: 8.5in / Barrel: 5in **」**

**1/2 clues to analyze**

[Ammunition pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37835324)


	28. Ammunition pack

**「.355 Ammunition**

Velocity: 365m/s / Energy: 659j

Bullet weight: 115 gr / Power factor: 414k **」**

**1/2 clues to analyze**

[Missing gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/37835339)


	29. Ammunition pack

**「.355 Ammunition**

Velocity: 365m/s / Energy: 659j

Bullet weight: 115 gr / Power factor: 414k **」**

**2/2 clues to analyze**

[Reconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/38013446)


	30. Missing gun

**「MS853 Black Hawk**

Capacity: 17 round (.355)

Overall: 8.5in / Barrel: 5in **」**

**2/2 clues to analyze**

[Reconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/38013446)


	31. Reconstruct

Connor stood up and took a few steps back away from the case. To understand what happened, it was necessary to reconstruct the crime scene and analyse the facts that led to that chaotic situation. He had found the case already on the ground, empty. The ammunition pack was already outside of the case itself and several bullets were missing, but what exactly had happened?

**0/1 Events analyzed**

[Case](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/38013785)


	32. Case

Connor glanced at the case and moved the facts' time-line forward. He observed someone walking into the room carefully, looking behind themselves to make sure that no one had noticed them. The intruder proceeded with their actions, and they took the case that was inside the wardrobe, placing it on the ground and opening it to take the gun.

「  **Deviant** took father's  **gun** 」

**1/1 Events analyzed - Reconstruct complete**

**_『  Probability of success - 52%』_ **

[Reconstruction completed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/38014628)


	33. Reconstruction completed

Connor backed off and left his reconstruction program. Now he knew what had happened to the guncase and how the android managed to kill people, but there was a lot left for him to investigate so he was fully able to understand the situation; but was it worth the risk? Did he still have enough time to investigate the crime scene while that girl was being made hostage? In the end, it was his decision to make.

He looked around and observed the SWAT member typing tirelessly on his laptop briefly, before walking out of that room and decide what to do next.

「 **Understand** what  **happened** 」

「Search **hostage's room** 」

「...」

[Investigate bedroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/38015384)

Go to living room

Face deviant


	34. Investigate bedroom

Connor went towards the kid's bedroom in silence, and walked in, while he observed the area at the same time. Her room was a complete mess and things were turned upside down. Objects were scattered all over the ground: socks underneath the bed, broken portraits and even broken toys.

He noticed the girl's tablet was turned upside down on her desk, right next to her phone and a few of her notebooks.

Looking down, he also saw her headphones laying around.

[Examine tablet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838371/chapters/43018001)

Grab headphones


	35. Examine tablet

Connor approached the desk slowly, glancing at the scattered, and then proceeding to grab the tablet. He quickly slid his finger on the screen to turn the device on.

"This is Daniel, the coolest android in the world!" Emma, the girl that was being made hostage, was filming herself and the deviant android. They were apparently in a park, and both seemed happy. In the android's case, as happy as a machine could be. "Say hi, Daniel!"

"Hello" it said, waving at the camera.

「 Deviant's name: **Daniel** 」

"You're my bestie! We'll always be together!" Emma said, smiling.

Connor watched the last few seconds of the video, Emma was staring at the camera while hugging Daniel, and then the tablet went off again.

**_『  Probability of success - 58%』_ **

Grab headphones

 


End file.
